Systems for tracking program participation are known in the art. Such systems include systems that track credits for associated purchases, such as for programs that reward frequent flyer points for dining, and rebates for use of a credit card.
While such programs are useful, they generally require very little in the way of second-level functionality. For example, the frequent flyer program may reward points for each dollar spent at a dining establishment, but after the points are generated and credited to the account, no additional functionality os required. Likewise, the rebate systems credit an amount for use of a card, and once a year or otherwise, the user can elect to receive an award based on the points accumulated. Thus, after the credit is made, no further actions are performed. In addition, the consumer is under no obligation to verify the correctness of the credit, such that if an improper award of credits is made to the consumer, they benefit and the organization granting the credits suffers a loss.